


Bunyatto

by crmsndragonwngs



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I'm so sorry, Pokemon - Freeform, omg the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmsndragonwngs/pseuds/crmsndragonwngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seidou is finally better at something than Akira.  But she's still luckier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunyatto

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely necessary, but I suggest reading [Birthdays](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4774268?view_full_work=true) first. This happens in that continuity somewhere between _Like Cats and Dogs_ and _Flash Fire_.
> 
> Also, mild profanity warning. My headcanon is that Seidou is a bit of a potty-mouth.

“Takizawa, I need your help.” And that is not something Seidou had been expecting to hear when he woke up this morning.

“With…what?” He asks, turning slowly to look at Akira. She’s standing behind him with her arms crossed, the DS she’d borrowed hanging delicately between her fingers, and it takes everything he has to keep from laughing outright at the _deeply_ annoyed look on her face.

“With this.” She returns, thrusting the small console into his hands.

“With what _exactly?_ ” He presses, and the flustered tap of her foot is suddenly too much. He bursts out laughing, leaning back in his chair, then opens the DS and laughs some more. “Are you actually having trouble playing _Pokemon?_ ” And he almost feels bad when her cheeks tinge with pink. Almost.

“Will you help me or not?” She snaps, and he struggles to compose himself.

“Okay, okay, sit down, let’s see what’s going on.” He looks down at the console in his hands and opens her party. “Seriously, though, what exactly are you having trouble with?” He asks, looking up into her carefully neutral face. Her eyes narrow slightly.

“I’m not winning.” She says after a moment, and the admission is so abrupt that he can’t help but laugh again.

“How far have you gotten? What level are all your Pokemon?” He asks even as he looks down again to analyze her party. He taps the first one without looking at the others, intending to teach her about levels, stats, and moves, and frowns when a Skitty greets him. “Okay, well if you evolve your Skitty you might be able to get some use out of it. There are better normal types though, you know?”

“But it’s cute. And I already have a Delcatty.” He looks at her again and sighs, then taps the next Pokemon in the list.

“Glameow? Really?”

“It’s cute, too.”

“Let me guess…” He murmurs as he cycles through the party. “Yup. Persian, Liepard, and…whoa.”

“What?” He holds up the DS and stares at her, his jaw dropping open. “What is it?”

“This Purugly is shiny.”

“Pinkish maybe, but I didn’t think it was particularly shiny.” He gapes.

“Akira, you caught a shiny Pokemon.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Of course she doesn’t.

“There’s, like, a one in eight thousand chance of even _seeing_ a shiny Pokemon, let alone actually catching one!” He holds the DS back up to his face and stares at the grumpy sprite. “I’ve been playing this fucking game since I was a kid and I’ve never encountered one. How in the hell did you even…”

“I still don’t know what shiny means, Takizawa.” Akira says, crossing her arms again. “Anyway, how do I win?”

“How do you _win?_ Are you _serious?_ ” But of course she is. He grits his teeth and sighs. “You have to get a better team. Keep the Purugly, it’s a literal unicorn, but ditch the rest. You want a balanced team with a range of types and abilities so that you’re always prepared.” He considers for a moment, then sighs again. “Think of it like kagune types. Koukaku are strong against Ukaku, but weak against Rinkaku, right? It’s like that. Fire is effective against ice, but not against water. Got that?”

“Yes. Why didn’t you just say that in the first place?” She replies, then pauses. “But I like my team. They’re cute. How can I make them work?”

“You’ll have to way over level all of them before every gym, then walk into the goddamn Elite Four with six level 100 cats.” He huffs, tapping back through her party again. He stops again on the Purugly and shakes his head. “I can’t believe you caught a shiny—wait, did you really name this thing Maris Stella?” 

“Of course I did.” 

“It’s male.”

“Pokemon have genders?” And she is so serious that he bursts out laughing again.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, reader, I'm so sorry for the wall of cotton candy I just threw at you. I wanted to finish the actual series that this spins off from before even starting on this, but I just can't handle the angst right now. I've had one hell of a bad week and I needed something cute and fluffy before I could continue on my never ending quest to rip out my own heart with Seiaki angst lol. Anyway, I hope this makes at least one person smile. That'd be pretty neat :)
> 
> ~~Also, who else wants to see Akira and Seidou trainer sprites? I wonder what Seidou's team would be?~~


End file.
